Prior art of which applicant is aware is Klopping & van der Kirk, Rec. Trav. Chem. 70, 917-39 (1951) reported at Chemical Abstracts 46, 5241g (1952) and Bogdon & Dubois, Arch. intern. pharmacodynamie 108, 27-37 (1956) reported at Chemical Abstracts 51, 9901f which disclose compounds similar to applicant's novel compounds.